Disguises
by mecca-boyde
Summary: Oneshot. Robin didn't know what he expected when he told his team to dress like civilians, but he wasn't sure if this was it.


Robin didn't know what he expected when he told his team to dress like civilians, but he wasn't sure if this was it.

It was a tricky endeavor, of course; after all, purple hair, green skin, phosphorescent eyes, and machine parts didn't exactly fit with every day attire. But their latest mission required that each of them work under cover and this meant they needed to blend in. So, he'd given the order and pointed out what each of them had to change to make themself less obvious. It was then up to them to figure out how to do it.

For him it was easy. Dark wash jeans, grey v-neck tee, and a pair of Ray Bans were simple enough and a beat up motorcycle jacket had deep enough pockets that he could keep a birdarang or two on him without it being noticeable. But as he stared in awe at the teens that stood before him he felt a little pride well up at the obvious effort that each member of his team had to go through to look, well, normal. He looked at each one in turn, trying to pick out any flaws in their façade.

Starfire, as always, looked quite beautiful. She had found a pair of contacts that not only gave her eyes a white surrounding but hid the constant glow that seemed to emanate from them. Robin realized, after a moment, that she had also applied a little makeup, as the rims around her eyes and her lashes were black and her lips a shiny, girly shade of pink. Her crimson hair was pulled back into a long braid, the end of which lay over her left shoulder, contrasting wonderfully with a baby blue sundress. She looked perfect, even if Robin didn't quite like the odd dimness that hung about her face.

He finally tore his eyes away from her for a moment to look at the muscular African-American boy that stood next to her. He'd seed Cyborg use the holograph rings before, of course, but he was still thrown off by how odd _two_ brown eyes looked as they took in his own apparel. He wore a pair of jeans and a black undershirt, a cobalt blue hoodie thrown over top. He was obviously not used to seeing his hands without their metal casing and kept glancing down as he cracked his titanium knuckles, an unnatural metallic sound resounding after each _pop_.

Robin had to keep his jaw from dropping when his eyes moved on to the pretty dark haired girl next to his friend. Raven had taken care to cover each and every strand of hair with a deep chestnut dye (he vaguely wondered why she hadn't chosen black and put it in the back of his mind to ask her later) and instead of her usual style she had parted the hair to the side, affectively giving her long bangs that she had to continuously sweep away from her face. She too had applied makeup (though she'd skipped the lipgloss) and this, combined with the dark hair and pale complexion, made her violet eyes stand out tremendously. She wore an emerald zip-up sweatshirt over a white tank top and leggings. He realized she must've become uncomfortable with his scrutiny because he could see a light blush starting to creep on her face, so he turned his attention to the last member of his team.

Beast boy, like Cyborg, had invested in a pair of holograph rings. The only thing that was remotely green about the boy were his eyes (which were preoccupied in looking at the girl next to him); they were a strange blue-green shade that Robin wouldn't even attempt to put a name to but imagined was quite uncommon. Where green skin would normally be was tan-beige; hair that had been the color of grass was now dirty blonde. It took Robin a second to realize that the single fang that usually protruded from his bottom lip had been transformed into a lip ring via the holograph (resourcefulness on the part of Beast Boy, actually). A red plaid shirt with the sleeves pushed up and a pair of worn, faded jeans went well with his choice of facial piercing; Robin doubted anyone would think the boy would look out of place at a concert or record store. He gave his head a small shake and looked back around.

"Well," he said, not quite knowing what to say. It appeared the others were having a similar problem, " I think we'd better start heading out. Er…Titans, Go."


End file.
